koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Chrom/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Chrom. Fire Emblem Warriors *"Leave it to me. I know what I'm doing." *"This isn't over." *"I'll take them ALL out." *"That's not gonna happen!" *"Sorry--you're just not on my level." *"I'll cut a path!" *"That was a rough fight, but I won." *"Fate be damned. I won't lose!" *"I will see our enemies defeated. Stand against me at your peril!" *"None shall harm my friends! I will use my power for good." *"Robin...I'm so sorry. I feel like I'm half the man I was a moment ago." *"No! I gave everything I could to protect you, and yet I failed..." *"Dear Lissa... Why is this happening?!" *"I've failed you, Cordelia. I'm not the hero you needed..." *"No, Frederick! I can't lose you!" *"Thank you for your steadying presence." *"Well done, Robin! You're making both of us look good." *"Lucina...I'm in awe of your abilities. You've come so far already." *"Great job, Lissa. You're getting stronger every single day." *"I can't thank you enough, Cordelia. This wouldn't have been possible without you." *"I knew you'd come through, Frederick. Take some time for yourself!" *"Not bad, Anna! You wield that bow as well as anyone." *"You've been a great asset for our cause. I knew you could do it." *"Don't get comfortable--the fighting isn't over yet!" *"Thank you, Robin. I won't hold anything back in pursuit of victory!" *"Take your time, Lucina. You're right where we need you to be." *"You flatter me, Lissa. But I'm glad to hear I have made you proud." *"If only I had your diligence, Cordelia. You'll probably catch up to me soon!" *"I'll always rely on you, Frederick. I couldn't have done this alone." *"Whoa, that's a lot to live up to! But thank you, Anna." *"Please, I don't deserve all the credit. I could never have done this alone." *"Don't panic. We've done this a thousand times before." *"Take care--there are no guarantees in battle." *"Don't forget about me. I'm at your disposal!" *"I'll be your sword." *"You've been a great help. With you on our side, we're unstoppable!" *"Leave it to me! I won't let you fall!" *"With you by my side, nothing will stand in our way." *"Lucina... I'm sorry. That was the most vulnerable I've ever been." *"Thank you, Lissa. I owe you one." *"Thanks for your help, Cordelia. I knew I could count on you." *"Frederick! Just the man I wanted to see. You're as dependable as a rock." *"Thank you. I am in your debt." *"I knew you'd come. Lend me your strength!" *"Me too, Robin. When we fight together, we're unstoppable." *"You can count on me, Lucina. Consider your enemies routed!" *"Don't worry, Lissa. I won't let anything happen to you." *"Don't be so modest, Cordelia. We make a great team, don't you think?" *"Please, Frederick. I am still in your debt, even after this." *"Ha! If only that were true. You're no slouch, either." *"You can call on me anytime. I've got it from here!" *"We can do this! Let's go!" *"The training is paying off." *"This power I feel is...unbelievable!" *"I'll open the path!" *"Must we do this, Robin? I feel as though I'm battling against myself." *"So, it's come to this. Don't hold back--you can be assured I won't!" *"Show me how strong you've grown, Lissa." *"This is your last chance to step aside, Cordelia. You know what follows." *"You may intimidate some people, Frederick...but not me." *"You look formidable, Corrin. But I am no pushover, either. Let's go!" *"I'll never back down. Not one step!" *"Very well. I suppose we'll finally see who's the stronger half!" *"You have my undying support...but I will not submit to defeat at your hands!" *"You're all grown-up now, so I won't be taking it easy on you!" *"Don't hesitate, Cordelia. Come at me with everything you've got." *"Don't let your loyalty blind you, Frederick. Give me your best shot!" *"Understood. Let us fight bravely and without regret." *"That was well fought, Robin. In a way, we have both won." *"That was close. I expected nothing less from you, Lucina." *"Don't be disappointed, Lissa. You more than held your own." *"You're as strong as I expected, Cordelia. Nearly my equal." *"I won because I know all of your moves and weaknesses, Frederick." *"Don't be disappointed. You put up a spirited fight." *"Well fought, Azura, but it looks like I win this time." *"Right, what next?" Category:Quotes